Dance With Me
by Sexy 'Mione
Summary: ~* CHAP. 2 UP*~Read And You Will Find Out. (Fluff) R&R Please No Flames I Kinda Worked On This One. So Be Nice. Please
1. Chapter 1

It was the first annual Christmas ball at Hogwarts. Everyone was all dressed up for there date sand to show off. Everyone was prettied up and looking very nice. Boys wore black tuxes. Girls very elegant dresses. Harry and Ron of coarse went with lavender and Parvati and Ginny with Seamus. Everyone had a date. Even Crab and Goyle had a date. There was Hermione sitting all alone at a table. Harry or Ron didn't ask her to dance as a friend. "love you two." she thought. Hermione sighed as she played with her knife on the table. She looked at the clock. "Damnit I have 3 more hours to go. Maybe I should leave. No then Harry and Ron will get mad. I could make up a lie… no they would find out.." "why aren't you dancing with everyone else?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and none other than Draco Malfoy himself was standing there his hands in his pockets see asking her why she wasn't dancing." no one has asked me and no one is my date. Why do you ask? To make fun of me right. Well I fell worse enough as it is Malfoy so it wont do much damage so it is a waist of breath." he let out a chuckle. "actually I came over to ask you to dance." she couldn't be dreaming. No it was a dream. If it was then why was it feeling so..so.. real. "umm sure" she said. She stood up and was lead to the dance floor.   
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him, Hermione's hand in his free one, and Hermione's other one his shoulder. Hermione gently leaned her head on Draco's as they danced. "you um…look very…umm nice tonight." he said as they began to dance. "thank you. You look very handsome tonight also." there was a few seconds of silence. "its amazing that Potter and Weasley got dates. Potter must have bought Weasley that tux." he sneered. Not his best but that's all her could think of at that moment. He was only thinking of Hermione. How she smelled like lavender, how beautiful she looked. The way she fit against him like the lost and final piece to his jigsaw puzzle. Before he new it she jerked her head away from his. "what?" he asked dumbly. With that she rolled her eyes and left him weaving thro the couples dancing extremely mad.   
  
'oh shit… why in hell did I say that? Damn piss shit fuck! Go after idiot.!!!' with that he ran trying to get thro the now fast dancing people. 'the garden..' he immediately ran to the garden and sure enough he found the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life.   
  
Hermione was standing there looking at the stars. Her baby blue dress was hitting the light perfectly. Her hair was nicely put up in a matching clip. Her make up done amazingly. The dress was a tube top and a centimeter from the ground. It fit all of her perfect curves amazingly. Everything about her was perfect. After a few minutes of taking in this perfect vision he snapped out of it. He walked to her trying not to scare her off. "Hermione I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. it's a habit to always make fun off them." she didn't turn to him. He sighed and took of his blazer putting it on her shoulders "here you must be freezing." "thank you." she whispered he stood next to her not knowing what to do. They stood there looking at the stars not making a sound. All Draco could think of was just grabbing her kissing her, tell her how he felt about her, and carry off to his room. " why did you ask me to dance?" Hermione finally asked. Draco gulped. 'because im madly in love with you and I want you to be mine.' he stood there not able to say that. His mind screamed it but he couldn't say it. "I didn't have anyone to dance with and you dint either so I just asked you for the hell of it." 'WHAT THE HELL?! NO NO NO DRACO! YOUR LYING TELL HER NOW!! TELL HER!' his mind screamed again. She gulped. "yea…well…I guess I should be going." with that she walked inside and disappeared. "im such a dumbass!" he yelled out loud. He ran inside knowing what he had to do. He looked all over for her. She was no were. Not with Potter not with Weasley. Were in hell could she be? Stars, she loves looking at the stars. But were could she have gone? Gryffindor balcony. How am I going to get in. just then he saw Neville and an evil smirk came over his lips. As soon as Neville turned around Draco grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in to the hallway. "what's the password to the Gryffindor common room? Tell me now or I will hex you." he threatened Neville as he pushed him up against a wall extremely hard. "I..its…cho…ho..chocolate f..frogs. Chocolate frogs." he stuttered. As soon as he told him he took off running to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"password?" the fat lady asked. "chocolate frogs." he said growing impatient. The portrait flew open and he ran in. "Hermione! Hermione were are you?" he yelled. No answer. "Hermione were in the hell are you?!" he yelled a gain. Girls dorm probably idiots. He scolded himself. He ran up the nearest stairwell trying to find her. The first door was locked and all he could hear were moans and screams. 'that's not her.' he kept trying each door untill he came to an open one. There was Hermione sitting there at the window. He walked thro the door way and down the little path way between the few beds. "Hermione?" he whispered. She quickly turned around and saw him.   
  
"Malfoy! How did you get here? W…what did you call me?"   
  
"Hermione. that's your name isn't it?" he walked to her.  
  
"ok this isn't exactly easy for me and you will probably think im insane. But im being completely honest. Hermione I mmm…I…. Well."   
  
"yes….."  
  
"ihavefalleninlovewithyou."   
  
"what?"  
  
"ihavefalleninlovewithyou." this time a little louder.  
  
"I cant understand you."  
  
"I have fallen in love with you."  
  
Hermione stayed there silent and shocked… "is that why you asked me to dance? He smiled. "well yea. I just couldn't ever tell you. One reason because you were in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. Also you wouldn't have believed me. I am dead true. I am in lo…" before he could say anymore Hermione's lips came crashing down on his. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and returned the kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stayed there silent and shocked… "is that why you asked me to dance? He smiled. "well yea. I just couldn't ever tell you. One reason because you were in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. Also you wouldn't have believed me. I am dead true. I am in lo…" before he could say anymore Hermione's lips came crashing down on his. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and returned the kiss.   
  
they broke away after a minute or two gasping for air. They stared into each others eyes. Not like they usually did. Staring full of hatred and full of hurt from the others insult. No this time it was full of passion, lust, love, want. He wanted her to be his. He didn't know how he fell in love with her. Her eyes were beautiful. She had a woman's perfect body. All the right curves in all the right spots. Her hair was sleek and perfect curls. He watched how she laughed with her friends. An angelic laugh. One of an angel that would make you melt. Her smile, perfect. Her kindness. Her brains. Her everything. Every little thing about her was perfect. He loved every little thing about her. Nothing was wrong with her. Only one word described her. Perfect.   
  
"Draco?" she breathed. He nodded still holding her close to him and kissing her neck. "What do we do know? We can't just tell everyone were in love. Im in Gryffindor and your in Slytherin. It has never been done. Your father will be furious not to mention Har.." he cut her off with a kiss. "Don't worry everything will be all right. I promise. Don't worry about my father or Potter and Weasley. Nothing will happen to you. I love you Hermione I will protect you. If any of them lay a hand on you or say anything to you about us I swear to god I will make them wish they never lived. Believe me." he said looking into her eyes and holding her close. He kissed her forehead comforting her. She closed her eyes and nodded snuggling her head into his chest intertwined in each others arms.   
  
"Hermione you should get to bed. Its getting late and everyone should be coming up." he broke the silence after a few moments. "don't leave me." she whispered. "wait with me untill I fall asleep." he couldn't resist a smile. "of coarse." he said while picking her up and placing her softly on her bed. He leaned his head against her headboard as she snuggled into his chest and his arms. He held her tight. He smiled loving the feeling of her against him. He never wanted to leave. He gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you Hermione Granger." his response was a small release of breath from her and snuggling closer. He smiled and held her closer falling asleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning finding Draco not next to her. Although there was a note and a red rose next to her on the pillow that was occupied by Draco before. She smiled and picked it up. A silver necklace feel out. The chain was small and sterling silver. Attached was a small dragon. It was beautiful. She held it in her hand as she read the letter.  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I know by the time you read this I wont be holding you and you will be feeling lonely as I do. I wanted to stay and wake up with you in my arms. I will soon to come I promise. I didn't want you to get in any trouble with Potter or Weasley. The necklace I have given you is the symbol of the Malfoys. I have had it since as long as I can rember. I want you to have it and wear it to let you know I am always yours. I love you.   
  
Love,   
DM  
  
Hermione smiled holding the letter to her heart as laid back down on her pillows. It was Christmas and today was the hogs made visit before people left for home. She was going to get Draco the perfect gift. "I love you Draco Malfoy." 


End file.
